


Hands On

by romanticalgirl



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're arguing over imaginary Swedish people?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands On

Lorelei gave a soft moan of appreciation as Luke's hands moved down her back, slight pressure pushing against tired muscle. "Mmmm. You're good at this. Are you sure you didn't sneak off to massage school while I was at work?"  
"No, but I did have a Swedish girl come into the diner today."

"That explains it." She moaned again and wiggled against the mattress. Luke moved further down her body, his hands resting just above the curve of her bottom before pushing upward slowly. Lorelei groaned with pure pleasure, what little resistance she had collapsing with her on the bed. Luke stretched out beside her, his head turned toward her, his smile private. "Was she pretty?"

"Who?"

Lorelei cracked open one eye. "The Swedish girl. You know, tall, blonde, great with her hands. Probably named Greta?"

"Greta's traditionally have braids and hot cocoa."

"She gave you hot cocoa?"

He shook his head. "Are we arguing over the imaginary Swedish…"

"Masseuse."

"Person who came into the diner today?"

"No."

"You're jealous of an imaginary person."

"No. I'm jealous of blonde, tall, perfect specimens of womanhood who may or may not be wearing lederhosen." She cracked a smile. "Or, alternately, I'm jealous of the thought of any other woman looking at you."

"Lots of women look at me."

"Only Inga looked at you that way."

"I thought her name was Greta."

"Does it matter?"

"You're insane." He hooked a hand around the back of her head and pulled her closer, her naked body on top of his. "Certifiably."

"Well, when you lock me up, you and Inga can go live in the Alps, raise goats and yodel all day long."

"There's something to look forward to. I'm big with the yodel." Luke kissed her softly. "There is one flaw in your plan for my future though."

"What's that?"

"You're not in it."

Lorelei fought her smile, failing miserably. "Oh."

Luke nodded and brought her down for a proper kiss. "Yeah. Oh."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 4-2-05


End file.
